Sonic The Hedgehog
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: I'm Sonic... Sonic The Hedgehog!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Sonic's the name, speed's my game! Too easy, piece of cake! Hey, we should do this again sometime! You're too slow! Come on, step it up! You can't catch me, slowpokes! I'm too cheap! Let's make some sparks fly! Faster than the speed of sound! Nailed it! It's all about speed! All right! Woo!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SEGA.

* * *

Sonic simply smirked as he dashed all around the planet, rolling around the speed of sound as he left everything behind him in the dust. He laughed as he did several poses in the air, winking at the clear blue sky as he went by. Several skyscrapers in his way were sent crashing down as Sonic went right through them like they were pieces of paper.

"I'm too quick for you, slick. I'm too fast to pass!" Sonic laughed as he jumped into the air, forming a spin dash as he used his homing attack on several Egg Pawns, landing back on the path aqs he took off towards the western direction.

Sonic continued running westbound in the huge, seemingly endless open grassy meadow as he zoomed past a chilli dog stand. Curious, Sonic went right back, tapping his foot impatiently as he folded his arms in annoyance. Suddenly, Sonic screamed as a giant metal claw hooked him, squeezing the blue humanoid hedgehog. Sonic struggled as he tried to get out, opening his beautiful green eyes as he spotted the troublemaker, who was holding a red remote control.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Wow. It's pretty... pathetic how I just left this for dead. Hmph. Well, now here's an excuse to actually use this fanfic. Enjoy, ladies and gents!

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog watched as Dr. Eggman was terrorizing Station Square again. The blue colored hedgehog shrugged as he zipped down towards the southern direction, having watched from one of the green grassy hills that were in the outskirts of the city.

"Oh Eggbutt is up to no good again," Sonic mused as he smirked, shaking his head. "I better go settle things before things get ugly."

Sonic zipped right underneath Eggman's eggmobile, which Eggman was sitting in as he fired several missiles at the plentiful skyscrapers, destroying them in one bit. Sonic whistled at Eggman, catching the doctor's attention, as he looked down, to see Sonic tapping his left foot impatiently, his arms folded.

"Causing havoc as usual, eh doc?" Sonic remarked, a sly smirk on his face as he chuckled, shaking his head. "You just never change, do you?"

Eggman growled as he slammed his right hand on his front panel. "Oh, shut up, you blue pest! I can't have a little fun every now and then?" He then got an idea, pointing his large laser at Sonic. "In fact... here's a little surprise..."

Sonic played around with his nose as he looked up, the laser firing a bright yellowish beam directly at him. Sonic gakwed as he was blasted straight into the clear blue sky. Eggman witnessed this, and he laughed vigorously as he resumed destroying Station Square.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was blasted away by the powerful beam, straight into the sky as he came plummeting down, landing on the destroyed remains of an abandoned base formerly occupied by Dr. Eggman. Sonic got up from the wreck, holding his head as he groaned, opening his eyes as he looked around, the clear blue sky turning darker and darker. He stood up, stretching his arms as he sighed, pulling his black nose forward.

"Humph. Eggman really got me that time," Sonic commented as he chuckled, shaking his head as he shrugged. "I got a bit carried away. But no problem, I'll just run my way back."

Sonic tapped his right foot several times as he dashed towards the eastern direction, heading towards Station Square, which was in trouble.

Then he tripped, landing on his face. He groaned, getting back up and attempting to dash again, but landing flat on his face again. He sighed as he muttered in the ground, "This is gonna take some time."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was running to Seaside Hill, to see if he could get anything useful to help him against Eggman. Instead, he founnd a young, broken female Moto Bug. He bent down, eyeing the Moto Bug. "Hey... are you okay?"

The Moto Bug sniffled, turning to face Sonic. "Oh, I accidentally rolled into the rocky path, and now my shell cracked..."

Sonic placed his hands on his knees, smiling. "All you need is a little duct tape. I'm sure you'll be fine."

The Moto Bug opened her eyes. "R-really?"

Sonic nodded, pulling duct tape out of nowhere and fixing up the Moto Bug. He tossed the tape away, dusting off his hands and thenh placing them on his hips. "There you go, good as new!"

The Moto Bug squealed with joy as she spun around, hugging Sonic. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Sonic whinced in pain, feeling his rings disappearing. "You're... ack... welcome..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic was running through Seaside Hill, having helped out an innocent badnik earlier. He headed as far as he could go to the western direction, riding up the green slopes as he spin dashed downwards, ending up on the sandy beach, where he spotted Vector The Crocodile and Silver The Hedgehog relaxing on the beach chairs.

"I'm glad I finally found someone!" Sonic exclaimed as he dashed to Silver and Vector, waving his arms frantically as he tried to get their attention. "Hey! Guys! HEY!"

Vector took off his sunglasses, glaring at Sonic. "Dude, don't you know how rude it is to be yelling and screaming like that?"

Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I didn't intend to be so hyperactive, but..." He shook his arms frantically again. "I NEED HELP AGAINST EGGMAN AND I NEED AS MUCH HELP AS I CAN GET DO YOU-"

Silver stood up, grabbing both of Sonic's arms. "Calm down, dude! Me and Vex will totally help!"

Sonic let out a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes, smiling. "You don't know how thankful I am to hear that."


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic was still on the sandy beach in the western part of Seaside Hill, with Vector and Silver agreeing to help out Sonic. The trio had to figure out a plan, first.

"How are we gonna get to Eggman?" Vector asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sonic moved his arms about as he explained, "Well, normally I go for the center. Those always seem to be the weak spots."

Silver nodded as he folded his arms. "True, but you never know with Eggman... he does have over 300 in IQ."

Sonic chuckled as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "He must not have that much if he still uses a ball and chain on me every time." He laughed out loud.

Vector and Silver glanced at each other, and they loudly laughed alongside Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "All right, now that we got the laughter out of our systems..."

Vector rubbed his chin. "Well, I could call Espio and Charmy over. Espio is a hacking genius."

Silver eyed Vector suspiciously. "Wait, Espio knows how to hack?"

Vector glared back at Silver. "Espio is a ninja. Of course he would be a master of stealth."

Silver folded his arms. "Well, that's certainly news to me."

Sonic waved his hands at both Silver and Vector. "Guys, guys! Let's not fight!" He let out a sigh as he dropped his arms. "We just need to figure out what Eggman is up to."

But unknown to the trio, Orbot and Cubot were spying on them from one of the highest points in Seaside Hill, being careful to not reveal themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Cubot rubbed the back of his cube shaped head. "Why are we doing this again?" He asked in his cowboy voice.

Orbot shook his head as he turned to Cubot. "Because my dear partner, we're spying for the doctor. It's what he tasked us to do."

Cubot rolled his eyes. "I don't see what use we are for the doc. Can't he just do all of this himself?"

Orbot rubbed his chin, and then he nodded in agreement. "You're right. Let's go have some fun."

The two robots then left the peak, heading down to relax in the tropical weather.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic tapped his left foot impatiently. "Guys, what is taking so long with the plan?"

Vector and Silver were working on a particular item, prompting Vector to snap at Sonic. "Keep your voice down! It's not easy making a power up!"

Sonic placed his right hand on his hip, tilting his head. "You can't be serious. A power up?"

Silver sighed as he turned to Sonic, waving his arms. "Do you have anything better, Mr. Complains About Everything!"

Sonic folded his arms and scoffed. "Humph. I just wanted to know." He wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Maybe I'll go catch some rays and take a breather or-" He slipped on a banana peel, landing flat on his face.

Silver and Vector both noticed, and they both laughed loudly, pointing at Sonic, who growled angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic stood back up as he cracked his neck, rubbing it afterwards. "Man, what happened? It's like I slipped on something slippery..."

Vector chuckled as he fixed up the power up he and Silver were working on. "You slipped up. Let's just say bananas are quite tricky."

Silver was giggling like a young schoolgirl, covering his mouth with both of his hands.

Sonic placed his right hand on his hip, lowering his eyes. "You guys just take any opportunities to have a joke, huh?"

Vector and Silver both shrugged in response as they resorted to laughing loudly again. Sonic rolled his eyes as he looked up at the clear blue sky, counting the white puffy clouds to pass the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic decided to dash forward, leaving Vector and Silver to finish up the power up. Sonic ran back to the top of Seaside Hill, spotting Cream The Rabbit, who was trying to get a bunch of bananas on the palm tree.

Sonic placed his right hand on his hip, smirking. "Hey Cream. Having trouble getting some fruit?"

Cream turned to Sonic, sniffling as she rubbed her eyes. "Sniffle... yeah... I'm so hungry, but I can't reach the fruit!" She rubbed her stomach with her right hand, which growled loudly.

Sonic smirked as he folded his arms. "Can't you just fly to get it?"

Cream blinked several times, then gasped as she clapped her hands together. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" She rushed to Sonic, hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank you Mr. Sonic!" She flew in the air spinning her ears, grabbing the bunch of bananas and munching down on them as she giggled with glee.

Sonic smiled, nodding his head as he did his job. "Right. I better go back and check on Vector and Silver..." He then dashed back down to the beach.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic came back to see Vector and Silver were suddenly frozen. He flailed his arms as he fell on his butt, shocked at what happened.

"Whoa! What the heck happened to you two?" Sonic exclaimed, his right eye twitching.

A light blue colored Egg Pawn suddenly jumped in front of the frozen Vector and Silver, laughing as he placed his hands on his mechanical hips. "Ha! Ha ha ha! I am the great Freeze Pawn! Freezer of anything and everything!"

Sonic stood up, narrowing his eyes as he placed his right hand on his hip. "So you're the joker behind all this?"

The Freeze Pawn stood there for several seconds, blasting Sonic with a yellow colored freeze ray he pulled out of nowhere. Sonic gawked, unable to move, but able to still see. The Freeze Pawn laughed as he pointed at Sonic, having triumphed.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic was frozen solid alongside Vector and Silver, at al the mercy of the Freeze Pawn, who was clapping with glee. Sonic tried thinking of a way to break himself free, with the Freeze Pawn making fun of them, taunting them endlessly.

"Wehehehe! You're trapped, you're encased in ice, and all glory shall go to me!" The Freeze Pawn exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "Now then, I'm off, to freeze more of Seaside Hill!" He dashed off.

Sonic growled as he tried to spin dash, but his quills were too cold to spin. "Ugh, impossible! This dumb bot got me good! How am I gonna get out of here now?"

Suddenly, Shadow popped out of nowhere with Chaos Control, using it to break Sonic, Vector, and Silver from the frozen pods. Sonic stretched, sighing of relief as he turned to Shadow.

"Man, am I thankful-" Shadow suddenly slapped Sonic across the face. Sonic gawked, his right eye twitching. "What the hell, Shadow?"


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms. "Sonic, you're so pathetic. Needing someone else to free you out of ice. I mean, come on."

Sonic growled as he angrily shook his arms. "That still doesn't give you an excuse to slap me! That hurt! A lot!"

Vector and Silver looked at each other akwardly as they looked back at Sonic and Shadow.

"It wasn't easy for me to spin dash out of there, Shadow!" Sonic explained as he flailed his arms about. "It was quite hard! I was as solid as a rock!"

Vector chuckled as he placed his left hand over his mouth. "So he got an erocktion."

Silver groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Ugh! It's bad enough that this doesn't make sense, but puns? Really?"

Vector simply shrugged. "I had to spruce up the atmosphere somehow."

Everyone was awkwardly silent. Sonic rubbed the back of his head as he coughed, with Silver rubbing his right arm with his left hand.


	15. Chapter 15

"So anyway," Sonic commented as he raised his right hand, "Are we gonna go chase that blue Egg Pawn or no?"

Shadow shook his head as he opened his eyes. "We got much better things to do, Sonic."

"Like what?" Sonic asked, eyeing Shadow closely. "Tell me, pinhead!"

Shadow pushed Sonic's face away from him with his right hand. "Well, for one thing, you can stop creeping me out."

Silver placed both of his arms behind the back of his head. "We could go back to Pizza Hut and I can make us all some pizza."

Vector yawned as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Personally, I rather go to McDonald's."

Silver, Shadow, and Sonic all looked oddly at Vector. Vector shrugged again in defense.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Vector were all at a nearby McDonald's that was just north of Seaside Hill. In fact, it was on the northernmost point. Because it makes sense for a friggin' McDonald's to be in a Sonic location.

"These burgers taste flat," Silver commented as he looked at his cheeseburger, "Why did we get them again?"

Vector rolled his eyes as he showed off his two Big Macs to Silver. "Well, you're getting the plain stuff! Not the big meaty stuff like this!" He tossed both of them into his mouth, gulping down hard as he laughed heartily.

Sonic was munching on the french fries pretty fast, forgetting why he was arguing with Shadow earlier. "These fries sure are delicious! I could go for seconds!"

Shadow sighed as he drank his diet Pepsi. "Meh. Don't eat all of them, Sonic, or you'll end up stinking the entire place." He chuckled as he folded his arms. "I'm surprised you don't do that more by yourself."

Silver and Vector also chuckled. Sonic growled, punching Shadow across the face as he resumed eating his salty fries.


	17. Chapter 17

After a hearty meal at McDonald's, our group of heroes left McDonald's. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Vector were wondering what to do after their big hearty meal.

"Well, we could go fishing with Big," Silver suggested as he raised his right hand. "After all, he is pretty lonely."

Sonic sighed as he narrowed his eyes at Silver, folding his arms together. "Silver, that is a terrible idea. No one plays Sonic to go fishing."

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Vector waved his arms about. "How about this? We could race around Seaside Hill and see who's the fastest between-"

"See ya!" Sonic exclaimed as he dashed off eastward, returning three seconds later from the west. He folded his arms and closed his eyes as he deviously smirked. "Too easy! Piece a cake! Come on, step it up! You're too slow!"

Shadow growled as he angrily shook his left hand. "Sonic, if you don't shut your damn trap, I'm going to Chaos Spear you into the Shadow Realm."

Sonic, Silver, and Vector all eyed Shadow oddly, placing all of their hands on their own hips.

"Seriously, Shadow? Referencing an ancient thing that 4Kids made up for Yu-Gi-Oh?" Sonic teased as he poked Shadow in the nose.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Vector were all hanging with Big The Cat, because they figured why not. All of them had wooden fishing rods, and were sitting right alongside Big on the westernmost pier, facing south. None of them had caught a fish yet.

"This is so boring..." Sonic commented as he held a fishing rod in his hand.

Vector slapped Sonic across the face. "Shut up, bluey! This was your idea!"

Sonic groaned as he turned his head to Vector. "Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be this boring!"

Shadow scoffed as he closed his eyes, also holding a fishing rod. "You decided to go with it. You deserved it."

Silver nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah Sonic. Besides, fishing is good for you. It builds bonds, you can boast about it, you can cook some fish and enjoy it. Not to mention..." He took in a deep breath and sighed of relief. "It's so peaceful and clean... all feels right in the world."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, no wonder most people don't like Big."

"Duh, what?" Big asked, droning loudly, much to Sonic's annoyance.


	19. Chapter 19

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I just realized that this fanfic is over two years old. I'm getting ancient. And to think, my birthday is in two days. Ugh, now I'm getting depressed about being old... have some more Sonic while I mope in the corner.

"Hey, weren't we gonna do something about that blue egg pawn?" Sonic asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Vector shrugged. "Oh, you mean the freezing badnik? Eh, I don't really care. He's a thing of the past."

Sonic stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "But guys, we gotta do something! We can't just sit around here all day!"

Shadow folded his arms, closing his eyes. "Sonic, I hope you realize that we are in a fanfic. We can do whatever the hell we want here."

Silver nodded. "Yeah. It's not like we're being put into crappy games or anything."

Sonic growled, his left eye twitching. "Yeah? You think so, huh albino boy? Name me one bad game I was in!"

"Sonic Labyrinth." Shadow, Silver, and Vector all said in unison.

Sonic started crying as he dropepd his head. Big scratched the back of his head, having no idea what the hell was going on.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Vector decided to stop moping about Sonic Labyrinth, though it was mainly Sonic because he was the only one who had to suffer through its mediocrity. Anyway, the four left Big to his fishing as they were now on the hunt for the Freeze Pawn.

"So, where do you think he has gone?" Silver asked, wrapping his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Beats me. Why are we even looking for him is quite a mystery in and of itself."

Sonic placed his right hand on his hip. "Well, it's better than staying with Big and doing boring fishing all day."

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I liked the fishing. It builds experience, and I've learned the virtue of patience."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all looked oddly at Vector, who shrugged in response.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'll head west. You guys split up." Sonic said as he headed westward, leaving Shadow, Silver, and Vector behind. "Gotta go fast!

Sonic ran as fast as the speed of light, leaving the tropical foliage of Seaside Hill in flames as dust clouds formed from Sonic's dash. Sonic went through several loops de loops, going up and down and all around as he headed around right and left bends, sometimes going upside down as he ran off the chekerboard path, being on the sandy path again as he bumped into a wooden sign. Sonic fell on his butt, getting up and shaking his head rapidly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, what gives?" Sonic exclaimed angrily as he looked at the sign. "Huh? What does this say... 'Beware of rolling stones'?" Sonic scoffed as he narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. "Pfft, like I'm afraid of some stupid rolling stones."

Suddenly, three white and red stones rolled over Sonic, flattening him as they rolled into the water. Sonic groaned in pain as he tried getting up, only to be flattened by another rolling stone.


	22. Chapter 22

Sonic was still being flattened by the annoying rolling stones in Seaside Hill. Sonic tried getting up, but every time he attempted, he kept getting squished.

"Ugh! Is there anyway this crap could get more annoying?" Sonic exclaimed, somehow being able to still think.

Suddenly, a high pitched female wary cry was heard, and several of the rolling stones were smashed to bits and pieces. Sonic popped himself back to his normal self, shaking his head as he turned around to his right, seeing Amy Rose smashing the stones with her Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips, with Amy landing right in front of Sonic, tossing away the hammer like it was nothing.

"Heya Sonic! Fancy seeing you here!" Amy teased as she winked. "Long time long see!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "How many times have we spammed that one liner?"

Amy shrugged as she giggled. "Not enough! Now pucker up!" She grabbed Sonic and held him tightly, attempting to snatch a kiss.

Sonic pushed Amy away from his face. "No way, Ames! You'll have to catch me first!" He stopped as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Wait a minute, what the hell was I doing again?"


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic ran as fast as he could away from Amy Rose, being in Seaside Hill still. He then tripped over a grassy vine on the grass, landing flat on his face. He groaned as he shook his face, turning his head around to see the vine.

"D'oh! Not again!" Sonic groaned as he stood up, dusting himself. "How many times am I gonna hit that vine?"

Before he could answer himself, Sonic was blasted by a bright yellow shot, which came from a buzzing blue Buzzbomber. Sonic shook the damage off of him as he looked at the lone Buzzbomer.

"What? Just one of ya?" Sonic taunted as he placed his hands on his hips. "Come on, give me a proper challenge!"

Suddenly, thirty one more Buzzbombers appeared behind the first Buzzbomber, all of them charging their blasters.

"On second thought..." Sonic mumbled as his eyes widened, gulping, "I can deal with twenty five of you..." He screamed as he was blasted at the same time by all thirty two Buzzbombers.


	24. Chapter 24

Sonic escaped the wrath of the Buzzbombers, being exhausted from all the blasts. He wiped his forehead as he sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he blinked several times. "Sheesh! That was ridiculous! He shrugged as he shook his head. "I'm gonna need a quick nap to help recover from that nightmare..."

"Sonic! There you are!" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed Sonic by the arm, running towards the northern direction. "We need you in Casino Night Zone! We're having a pinball party!"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding!" Sonic exclaimed in dismay, not wanting to do anything for a while, attempting to pull himself away from Amy but being too exhausted to escape her pretty strong grip.


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic was dragged all the way to Casino Night Zone by Amy Rose, much to the blue hedgehog's displeasure. Several animal buddies were there, cheering for Sonic as they bounced in excitement. Amy giggled, placing Sonic on the wheel, tying him up with rope.

"Uhhh... Amy, are you sure this is all right to do?" Sonic asked, looking around as he was feeling nervous, trying his best to break through the rope.

Amy giggled, patting Sonic on the head as she winked. "Oh, don't worry my love. This rope is tight enough to keep you nice and safe!"

"Safe?" Sonic gawked, trying to still pull himself out. "Safe? You tied me up to a friggin' wheel! How should I feel safe?"

Amy giggled again as she placed her hands on her hips. "All right, enough teasing." She snapped her fingers. "Let the mini game begin!"

"Mini game? Wait, what?" Sonic exclaimed, screaming as he began spinning around and around, much to his annoyance. "Jane, stop this crazy thing!"


	26. Chapter 26

Sonic and Amy were still in the Casino Night Zone, with Amy still dragging Sonic all across. Sonic tried to break away, but Amy's grip was powerful, being able to hold onto Sonic as they approached one of the pinball machines.

"Oh hey! Let's see who can get flipped the most!" Amy exclaimed as she giggled, turning to Sonic and smiling.

Sonic's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No no no, how about you just let me go and we have our night spent doing something constructive...?" Amy smacked him into the pinball machine with her hammer, much to Sonic's dismay as he screamed, being forced into curling like a ball, bouncing up and down and all around the pinball machine.

Amy giggled as she curled into a pink ball, jumping into the pinball machine and being launched as she bumped into Sonic, scoring a lot of points and rings as their screams were heard, with Amy's in joy and Sonic's in terror.


	27. Chapter 27

"All right, Amy... I had enough..." Sonic moaned as he stumbled out of the pinball machine, being dizzy from all the chaos that ensued inside the pinball machine.

Amy Rose frowned as her arms dropped by her sides, whining, "Aww, come on Sonic! We still have a whole night of fun!"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "I gotta run, Ames. No offense." He then headed towards the northern direction, taking off like a bullet as he sped away.

Amy sniffled as her lips trembled, causing her to fall to her knees as she cried, sad that Sonic ditched her. Sonic exited the Casino Night Zone, holding in his words until he was far enough from the amusement park to let out his cheer. Once he was nearby the Chemical Plant Zone, Sonic cheered loudly as he headed towards the heavily industrial area, finally able to be free again.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonic was zipping about in the Chemical Plant Zone, finally glad to be able to do what he wanted to again. As he zipped amongst the dangerous industrial zone, he came across the infamous pink water that could spell trouble for anyone not prepared.

Sonic scoffed as he rolled his eyes, wagging his left index finger at the water, "I can just zip across the water, like so." He then dashed on top of the surface of the pink water, laughing as he made it to the other yellow and blue platform before him. Turning around, Sonic stuck his tongue at the water, taunting it. "Bleh! Step it up!"

Suddenly, Sonic was blasted by a shot from a laser camera, causing Sonic to not only lose all his rings, but for him to fall right into the pink water he was trying to avoid. Sonic screamed in vain as he tried bouncing back up, but wasn't having any luck.


	29. Chapter 29

Sonic gasped as he got out of the pink water, his eyes widened as he had his hands on his knees. He shook his head, being scarred by the experience.

"That was terrible..." Sonic muttered as he was taking deep breaths, standing back up normally as he placed his hands on his hips. "At least I don't have to go back in the water..."

A Grabber badnik suddenly grabbed Sonic, pulling him up into the air and then moving towards the east, tossing Sonic right into the water. Sonic screamed as he flailed his arms about, trying to find a way to jump back up as he was running out of air. He noticed a red springer, bouncing on it as he emerged out of the water, using a homing attack on the Grabber and landing back on the platform. He shook his head, getting annoyed.

"All right, screw this." Sonic commented as he posed, getting ready to run. "I'm tired of being handicapped. I'll just home attack whatever badnik this plant throws at me!" He then performed a spin dash as he sped throughout the zone, destroying Grabbers and Lander badniks that were in his way.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonic sped out of the Chemical Plant Zone, making it to the Green ill Zone as he continued zipping about, running into Moto Bugs and Crabmeats, knocking them out of around the speed of sound d Buzzbombers, rolling around the speed of sound as he went up the orange checkerboard loops and down the grassy platforms, spin dashing his way throughout the zone as he made it to the westernmost point of the zone.

"Hmm. It feels so good, being back here," Sonic commented as he looked around, smiling as he had his hands on his hips, nodding his head. "Yeah, it's always nice to have some memories every now and then." He snapped his fingers as he continued dashing towards the west, heading up and down the loops as he headed upward.

Sonic was enjoying the breeze hitting his face, laughing as he was having the time of his life. he then bumped into a Chopper badnik, causing Sonic to fall flat on his face as he lost all of his yellow rings right on the spot, groaning.


	31. Chapter 31

Sonic continued zipping around the Green Hill Zone, passing by all three of the classic levels he zipped through all those years ago. He stopped by at the very start of the first level he zipped on, getting a huge wave of nostalgia as he looked around.

"It all began here..." Sonic commented as he placed his hands on his hips, smiling as he nodded his head. "Man, it feels nice..."

He did some stretching, then proceeded to relax as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, lying on the smooth, green patterned grass. Sonic took in the beautiful clear blue sky as he was suddenly hit by a speeding Motobug, losing several rings. Sonic then proceeded to use a homing attack on the Motobug, causing it to break as he collected the dropped rings, taking a quick breather to appreciate how beautiful Green Hill Zone was.


	32. Chapter 32

Sonic woke back up as he stretched his arms, deciding to relish in the beauty of Green Hill Zone for another day as he headed eastward, coasting through the coastline as he spotted two Crabmeat having a barbeque, with no one else for miles.

"Huh? That's something you don't see every day," Sonic commented as he approached the Crabmeats, folding his arms. "So, what's the occasion? Are you just starting up?"

The Crabmeat doing the barbequing, who had a white chef's hat on, turned to Sonic, blinking as he glanced back at the barbeque. "We just started. A couple of our fellow badniks will join us shortly."

The second Crabmeat, who was relaxing on a beach chair, turned his mechanical crustacean head towards Sonic. "Yeah. We're celebrating twenty one years of Green Hill Zone."

Sonic chuckled as he nodded. "Wow, that sounds pretty cool." He then wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "is it all right if I joined?"

The Crabmeats looked at each other, then turned back to Sonic, shrugging. "Be our guest!" They confirmed.

Sonic laughed victoriously as he posed.


	33. Chapter 33

Amy Rose was frantically searching for Sonic in Seaside Hill, calling out his name as she searched every sandy beach, tropical palm tree, and sea green seawater. She was nearby the oceanic Ocean Ruins, running past Big The Cat as she approached the starting line, to see Shadow and Silver there.

"Hey! Have you two seen Sonic?" Amy asked as she held her hands together, frowning as she shook her head. "I can't seem to find him anywhere!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he patted Amy on the right shoulder. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Amy, but we haven't seen Sonic for two days."

Amy gasped as she slapped her hands on her face. "Two days? Oh, that's two days too many!" She broke down crying as she fell on her knees. "I just want my cute blue hero back! Wah!"

Shadow scoffed, folding his arms as usual as he shook his head. "Oh, don't worry about him. The faker's probably doing something stupid, anyway." He snarkly replied.

Meanwhile, back in Green Hill Zone, Sonic was relaxing on one of the beach chairs, chilling with the two Crabmeats as they waited for more guests to show up for the big barbeque. Sonic had sunglasses on his eyes, a smile across his face as he bobbed his head up and down, moving his right foot in motion.


	34. Chapter 34

Sonic was nodding his head as he was having some chilli dogs, with all the residing badniks of Green Hill Zone coming by to the Crabmeat's barbeque party, all of them celebrating as they danced with each other, using their attacks on each other for fun. Sonic simply sat on his beach chair, watching as he smiled, bobbing his head back and forth.

"You know, it's not so bad, hanging out with badniks," Sonic commented as he quickly zipped towards the barbeque, snatching another chilli dog, which was his fifth one. "And these chilli dogs are great! Could use more sauce, though."

One of the younger Moto Bugs rolled up to Sonic, flailing her mechanical arms. "Hey Mr. Hedgehog, why don't you join us in our little party of ours?"

Sonic chuckled a he waved his right hand at the Motobug. "Nah, it's all right. You guys have your fun. I'm just relaxing." He then wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he got some snoozing, whilst the badniks continued partying on.


	35. Chapter 35

After Sonic finished relaxing while the other badniks partied, he zipped off towards the northern direction, leaving the lush and tropical Green Hill Zone behind as he continued looking for some adventure. Going further northward, he ended up in the northern edge of Green Hill Zone, looking out over the ocean as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah! This is happening!" Sonic exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "That rest I took made me feel much better! Now I can do anything, anywhere!"

He then noticed a nearby unused red glider. Grabbing it, Sonic ran back towards the south, holding the glider as he ran towards the north, jumping off the grassy ledge as he began gliding with the glider, proudly soaring over the ocean as he left the Green Hill Zone behind, feeling the wind hit his face as he laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

Sonic was in the air, gliding on his glider as he was well over the big blue ocean. He hummed to himself as he bopped his head back and forth, opening his eyes as he realized how far he was going.

"I just realized that if I were to somehow be struck by anything," Sonic commented as he blinked. "I would fall into the water, and possibly drown."

Suddenly, a thunderstorm popped up, with blue lightning striking Sonic, zapping the glider and turning it into ash. Sonic glanced down as he screamed, falling right into a large tidal wave as he got drowned, trying desperately to get back to the top. Sonic obviously couldn't swim his way up, so he was flailing around, making himself look like an idiot in the process.


	37. Chapter 37

Sonic opened his eyes, looking around to see that he was underwater. He sighed for a brief moment, only to realize that he was literally in trouble.

"Uh oh! I gotta find an air bubble quick, or I'm screwed!" Sonic thought to himself as he began dashing towards the western direction, going as fast as he could due to the ocean's pressure holding him back. "Better yet, I need to find land!"

Sonic jumped from platform to platform as he was desperate in going as high to the surface as possible, having the unfortunate luck of not finding an air bubble. Suddenly, it played. The music that haunted every Sonic player ever, the pressure getting worse as Sonic was forced to push himself forward, as regardless of how painful it was, he had to get air before he ended up dying. The music getting faster and more dramatic, Sonic's eyes widened with fear as he felt like he could collapse at any moment. Just as he reached the surface, it was too late.

The music abruptly ended, and Sonic fell, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sunk like a rock. However, luckily for the unconscious blue hedgehog, a friendly killer whale spotted Sonic falling, bopping him back up, going through the surface. Though Sonic was knocked out from lack of air, he landed on the top of the killer whale, who swam towards the closest island, in an attempt to get Sonic back up.


	38. Chapter 38

Sonic opened his eyes, looking around as he frantically panted, placing his right hand on his chest. He shook his head as he looked up, to see a lone tropical palm tree looking down at him.

"Wha... where am I?" Sonic asked as he stood up, looking around and feeling unsure as he folded his arms together. He then zipped around the tiny tropical island he was on, gulping as he felt anxious. "I'm on a lone small island, far off from any of the other zones..."

He began rubbing his right arm as he rightfully felt anxious, not sure of what to do as there was nothing but ocean beyond miles in all four directions. Sonic then got an idea, dashing over the water as he boosted on the surface, going as far east as possible. He then zipped right back to the island, heading as far as he could to the west, then back to the island, then once to the north and finally down south. Sonic folded his arms in annoyance as he grumbled.

"Great. There really is nothing beyond here." Sonic growled as he sat down, resting his head on the palm tree as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, I might as well get some rest instead of bickering about it."


	39. Chapter 39

Sonic was still on the lone island, sighing as he opened his eyes. It's been two hours that he's been stuck on the island.

"You know, call myself crazy," Sonic mumbled as he moved his right hand about, "But why didn't I just keep running? Was nothing but water for miles on end really too much?" He then stood up, stretching his arms as he placed them on his hips, shaking his head. "Well, I got the rest, so now, there's nothing holding me back."

He looked up, to see that the bright clear blue sky was gone, the afternoon having turned into sunset. He took in the beautiful view of the west as he prepared himself, stretching his legs.

"On that note, I do wish I had a chilli dog." Sonic commented as he then dashed westward, not stopping for anything else as he simply kept running, determined to find land, no matter how long it took.


	40. Chapter 40

Sonic The Hedgehog was still running on the water, not stopping as he looked for land. Suddenly, he bumped into a large metallic object, the wind knocked out of his body as he collapsed into the water. Two orange Egg Pawns walked out of the metallic object, looking down to see Sonic's unconscious body floating in the ocean.

"Hey, what should we do with him?" The first Egg Pawn asked as he pointed at Sonic.

The second Egg Pawn shrugged as he placed his metallic hands on his egg shaped hips. "Hmm... well, we could bring him in and torture him endlessly. After all, it's in our initial programming."

The first Egg Pawn rubbed the back of his head with his left hand sheepishly. "Can't we just wake him up and hang out, or something?"

The second Egg Pawn rubbed his chin with his right hand as he nodded slowly. "Yeah... you're right." The two Egg Pawns then noticed that Sonic sunk, causing the Egg Pawns to jump into the ocean to grab the fainted blue hedgehog.


	41. Chapter 41

Sonic groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, shaking his head as he looked around, wondering where he was. "Ugh... what happened to me?"

"Shaddap." The first orange Egg Pawn shouted as he slapped Sonic across the face.

Sonic widened his eyes, sweating nervously as he frantically looked around again. "Sweet merciful Gaia, what the hell is going on?"

"I said shut up, you nasty little pincushion!" The Egg Pawn remarked as he slapped Sonic across the face again.

The second Egg Pawn folded his arms as he shook his head slowly. "I don't know, it doesn't seem like a good idea to have him bundled up."

"Bundled?" Sonic piped as he tried getting off, but he was strapped tightly to the wall. "Let me go! What is this?"

The first Egg Pawn pointed at the second Egg Pawn. "All right, Copper, go get the electrocution device ready."

The second Egg Pawn, christened Copper, waved his mechanical arms frantically. "But Ernest! Wouldn't that kill him?"

The first Egg Pawn, now Ernest, sighed as he placed his right hand on his head, shaking in disbelief. "Oy... the stuff you make me go through, Copp..."

Sonic continued trying to break himself free, but he only received more slaps from Ernest as he groaned, his right eye twitching in pain.


	42. Chapter 42

Ernest and Copper, the two orange colored Egg Pawns who captured Sonic, were now high up on the mechanical fortress in the ocean, with Sonic still tied up, only to a tall wooden post, the ropes holding him back.

"Fellas, look, I already suffered enough drowning today." Sonic pleaded as he continued sweating nervously. "I swear, I can offer you two something much better!"

Ernest slapped Sonic across the face yet again. "Enough! We want to know where you get all of your rings!"

Sonic stared blankly at Ernest, in complete awe. "...Seriously? That's why you captured me?"

Copper rubbed the back of his mechanical head. "Well, er... yes, we do need the rings to help fund our awesome mecha tech..."

Sonic shook his head. "Guys, there's plenty of rings all around the world! Hell, I'm pretty sure you can find some in this very fortress!"

Ernest and Copper stared at Sonic, then turned to each other, then back at Sonic. They then pushed the wooden post off, sending it to the salty watery waves below, with Sonic screaming as he continued squirming, making a big splash.


	43. Chapter 43

Amy Rose was in Green Hill Zone, looking all around for Sonic. She pouted as she shook her arms, shaking her head in dismay as she bumped into Silver The Hedgehog.

"Oh hey, Ames," Silver introduced as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "What's up?"

Amy sighed as she dropped her arms, shaking her head in depression. "Oh, Silver! I can't find my Sonic anywhere! I tried, and I tried, but I just can't!" She sniffled as she rubbed her nose. "Oh, how I wish I knew where he was..."

Silver hugged Amy, trying his best to comfort her. "Now don't worry, Amy. I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is."

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in the ocean beyond the Green Hill Zone, Sonic The Hedgehog was screaming his head off as the two orange colored Egg Pawns, Ernest and Copper, continued dipping him in the salty ocean below, pulling him back up and then tossing him down, much to his dismay.


	44. Chapter 44

Ernest and Copper, the two orange colored Egg Pawns that were playing around with Sonic The Hedgehog, sighed as they were back inside the base, with Copper reading a robot based magazine as Ernest was walking back and forth, his hands behind his back, with Sonic tied to the wall, unable to break free.

"So, hedgehog, will you cooperate? Or will we be forced to torture you even more?" Ernest asked as he glanced up at Sonic.

Sonic shook his head as he was confused. "Cooperate? With what, dare I ask?"

Copper glanced up from reading his magazine. "To give us the speed, dude. All of us Egg Pawns want to run as fast as you."

"Give you _my_ speed?" Sonic scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "You wish! Torture me as much as you want, but you're not getting my trademark speed!"

Ernest slapped Sonic across the face. "Idiot! You can't trademark physics! Life doesn't work that way!"

"Life may not, but I do!" Sonic taunted as he started to spin dash in place, breaking free of the ropes as he used a homing attack on Ernest, knocking him back as he then used a homing attack on Copper, before dashing away, trying to find an exit.


	45. Chapter 45

Sonic was going as fast as he could, speeding down the hallway as he spin dashed into the various Egg Pawns dawdling in the dark, blue tinted hallway. Sonic zipped throughout the entire base, eventually finding an exit window as he jumped out, only to fall into the ocean below. As Sonic dove below the salty waves, he gasped as he tried swimming back up, only for a giant purple eel to gobble him up.

"Ugh! Not these things!" Sonic groaned, hearing of the many tales involving these nefarious beasts of the sea. "I have to get out of here..."

Sonic began spin dashing inside the eel's mouth, forcing the eel to spit him out towards the surface as Sonic resurfaced out of the ocean, spiraling upward towards the white puffy clouds in the blue sky. Sonic glanced down, to see several red colored Buzzers and blue colored Buzzbombers all coming for him, shooting lasers immediately. Sonic used his homing attack, destroying the seemingly endless supply of mechanical bees as he tried to stay in the air as much as possible, hoping for someone to come rescue him eventually.


	46. Chapter 46

Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog were still in Seaside Hill, enjoying the gentle breeze from the north as they were still on the pier facing the east with Big The Cat, wondering about Sonic.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Silver asked Shadow as he turned to him, being on Shadow's left side. "We haven't really heard of him as of lately..."

Shadow wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he sighed. "I'm sure that faker will find his way back. He always does."

Silver nodded his head as he folded his arms. "Well, if you say so, Shadow..."

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean, Sonic The Hedgehog was going back and forth between diving into the salty waves of the ocean and homing attack the Buzzbombers and Buzzers, using them to keep himself out of the water as he tried his best to progress forward, hoping that he would eventually find a way back to the mainland, regardless of what it was.


	47. Chapter 47

Sonic The Hedgehog was still in the middle of the ocean, still abusing his homing attack on the Buzzbombers and Buzzers as he moved towards the western direction bit by bit, not taking the chance to drown in the ocean. Much to his relief, a strange rainbow colored warp portal appeared before him. Not questioning what it was, Sonic immediately jumped into it, leaving the annoying bee based badniks behind as Sonic screamed, tumbling through the bright, neon rainbow colors, not knowing what was going on.

"Oh no, not again!" Sonic exclaimed as he continued screaming, closing his eyes as he began to feel sick.

A few minutes later, Sonic woke up, opening his eyes to see that he was no longer in the rainbow warp zone, but on top of a giant flower. He looked around, to see a giant brown tree standing tall and proud before him, and looking down to see the small garden before him, filled with bright green smooth grass, with a suspicious blue bull nearby. Squinting, Sonic sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head.

"Great. I'm in the Click Clock Wood." Sonic grumbled as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "It's better than that base in the ocean, but did the author seriously have to shoehorn this forest into everything he writes?"


	48. Chapter 48

Sonic The Hedgehog was still in the middle of the ocean, still abusing his homing attack on the Buzzbombers and Buzzers as he moved towards the western direction bit by bit, not taking the chance to drown in the ocean. Much to his relief, a strange rainbow colored warp portal appeared before him. Not questioning what it was, Sonic immediately jumped into it, leaving the annoying bee based badniks behind as Sonic screamed, tumbling through the bright, neon rainbow colors, not knowing what was going on.

Sonic groaned as he weakly stood up, being in the middle of a grassy meadow. He blinked, looking around as he recognized the green, grassy meadows, hearing the mows of various cows.

"Moo Moo Meadows?" Sonic stated as he rubbed the back of his head, blinking in astonishment. "What the hell? Why on earth would I be dropped here?"

As Sonic was about to continue questioning his presence in the meadow, he was knocked into the clear blue sky by Dry Bowser, who was driving by in his grey colored Piranha Prowler kart, doing a time trials on the race course as Sonic screamed, landing flat on his face on the smooth, green grass.


	49. Chapter 49

Sonic decided to leave the Moo Moo Meadows as he began spin dashing towards the northern direction, ending up in the equally green grassy meadows that were the Mushroom Gorge. Looking around the course, Sonic noticed the bouncy red mushrooms, folding his arms together as he nodded his head, murmuring.

"Hmm, those mushrooms sure look like they could be jumped on," Sonic observed as he glanced to the right near the giant bluish green mountain, "What the..."

The humanoid blue hedgehog spotted four different colored water type penguin Pokemon called Piplup trying to suck each other in with their red colored vacuums, which all were under the brand of the Poltergust 5000. Sonic could recognize the main blue colored one from his experience in _Super Smash Bros Brawl_, but the other three different colored Piplup surprised him. One was colored green, who was acting like a jerk as he pushed the other Piplup around. The other was yellow colored, who was frightened by everything as he hid behind his own Poltergust 5000, whimpering as he trembled. The fourth and final Piplup was pink, showing off his flamboyant nature as he twirled around, firing bubbles and giggling afterwards as he landed. The main blue colored Piplup was scared, but not as much as the yellow as he had some guts in him to try and stand up to the green and pink colored Piplup.

Sonic winced as he shook his head, not understanding the vacuum sucking wars going on between the four multicolored Piplup. "This... is odd..." Sonic commented as he shrugged, heading eastward as he dashed towards the starting line.


	50. Chapter 50

Sonic zipped by the Coconut Mall, wondering if he was going to be stuck in this particular part of the planet for long. He paused to hear the music that always placed on the race course, smirking as he folded his arms, stopping right at the starting line.

"Ahh, so this is where that remix in the Vancouver and London Olympics originated from!" Sonic exclaimed as he snapped his fingers together, "This isn't bad, but the remix clearly does it better!"

As he was about to head in, he narrowly avoided being run over by several random male and female Miis who were in the middle of a race. Sonic shook his head, his eyes widened as he watched the racing Miis zip into the mall.

"And they say that I'm reckless!" Sonic laughed as he dashed into the Coconut Mall, following the racers as he was curious onto how the race course was designed in and around the tropical themed mall.


	51. Chapter 51

Sonic dashed towards the Maple Treeway, wondering what to do as he zipped towards the giant brown cannon at the end of the course.

"Man, today's just not my day!" Sonic exclaimed as he was right up to the cannon, placing his hands on his hips as he observed the entrance. "Now… what should I do…?"

As he contemplated, the wind started to blow harshly from the north, picking up anything that was on the ground. Sonic screamed as he felt his body lifted off the ground, being hurled into the air as he was carried across the autumn themed forest, screaming as he was tumbling about in the air, unable to find a way back down as he was carried away from the Maple Treeway.

"This is not what I had in mind when I say up, over, and gone!" Sonic exclaimed as he continued screaming for his life, flailing his arms about as he shook his head.


	52. Chapter 52

Sonic was in the Dry Dry Ruins, noting how hot the desert was as he was zipping through the temples, noting all the weird, ancient stuff written on the wall.

"Whoever designed this race course sure knows how to put up stuff no one will understand," Sonic joked as he shook his head, heading around the bend as he noticed the exit of the temple in front of him.

As Sonic made a mad dash towards the exiting ramp, the sand pouring from the ceiling dropped more considerably, which slowed Sonic down as he was buried in more yellowish sand. Sonic tried spin dashing his way out, but much to his dismay, more sand fell on top of him, hindering his progress.

"Yeck! I get enough of this back at the Oil Desert Zone!" Sonic exclaimed in distaste as he shook his head. "At least this place doesn't have dying ducks doing the music!"


	53. Chapter 53

Sonic was rushing through the forested area of the Moonview Highway, zipping past the traffic as his speed pushed the cars, trucks, and buses to the side, causing them to tilt over on the congested road as Sonic zipped towards the miniature version of the Mushroom Bridge, with Mushroom City looming in the western direction.

"Now this is more like it!" Sonic exclaimed as he felt the wind heading in his direction, going extra fast as he did feel like rolling around at the speed of sound. "Now this is the kind of course I'd let myself loose in!"

He then spin dashed about, drifting about as he caused traction for himself to increase as he jumped out of the racecourse, zipping about all over the city as he dashed, jumped, and tunneled his way throughout the skyscrapers, the police force unable to catch him properly as Sonic out speed them very easily.


	54. Chapter 54

Sonic continued zipping around the world as he was wondering if he would return to a section that he was familiar with. He dashed on the surface of the ocean just south of the Mushroom Kingdom, only to stop by the giant kingdom that was aptly named the Baseball Kingdom.

"Huh. This place looks new." Sonic commented as he landed at the entrance harbor, his hands on his hips as he looked around the entire place, spotting the beach to his left and a colorful, kiddy theme park to the right, walking up to the giant stadium in the middle of the kingdom as he noticed all of the baseball memorabilia, looking at them in awe. "Man, this place... it really is something else..."

He then bumped into a large green crocodile with a large red cape, with Sonic taking a double take as he recognized the giant croc. "Whoa! Aren't you King K. Rool?"

King K. Rool, having been recognized, turned around and nodded his head at Sonic, his hands on his giant, crocodilian hips. "That's me, by far, the feared ruler of the Kremlings!" He frowned as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Too bad I'm not allowed to appear in any games again."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "What? That's absurd, why?"

King K. Rool sighed as he placed his left hand on Sonic. "Because Nintendo is stupid and doesn't know how to properly use its characters." He then angrily shook his right hand as he closed his eyes. "Can't believe those moneygrubbing idiots replace me and my race with friggin' tikis..."

Sonic patted King K. Rool on both of his shoulders, smiling. "Hold on, K. Rool! There's no need to be upset!" He wagged his right index finger as he winked. "This problem can be solved without any villans!"

King K. Rool stared at him oddly as Sonic chuckled nervously, folding his arms together.

"**Violence.** I meant violence." He swiftly corrected himself.


	55. Chapter 55

Sonic and King K. Rool continued talking amongst each other as they remained in the stadium within the middle, with Sonic deciding it was time to zip away.

"Well, it was nice to have this great chat with you, Sir King K. Rool." Sonic commented as he shook hands with King K. Rool.

King K. Rool nodded his head as he continued to sport his toothy grin. "Aye, it felt good letting out some steam and having someone understand my plight."

Sonic then posed as he winked at King K. Rool. "Here's hoping you get to be a main villain again. Catch you on the battlefield!" And with that, he zipped away from the baseball stadium, running on top of the water as he dashed southward.

King K. Rool walked out of the stadium as he stood at the entrance of the kingdom, his hands on his hips. He nodded his head as he chuckled. "I _like_ that hedgehog."


	56. Chapter 56

Sonic's main group of friends were in City Escape, right by the bay as they were looking southward towards the ocean.

"You know, I wonder where Sonic is." Tails commented as he had his hands on his hips.

Cream giggled as she bounced up and down with glee. "Don't worry, guys! I'm sure he's in a cool place."

Amy sighed as she frowned, placing her hands on her face. "I just wish that we went adventuring with him..."

Knuckles scoffed as he folded his arms together. "I don't. He steals my thunder."

Meanwhile, Sonic himself was still dashing on top of the water, heading eastward as he was wondering where the closest mass of land was.


	57. Chapter 57

Sonic finally reached a foot of land after running eastward. He looked up, to see huge industrial buildings. He folded his arms as he shook his head.

"This is heavy..." Sonic commented as he approached the industrialized area, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "It must be old Robuttnik again..."

As Sonic explored the industrial site, he discovered that it was completely abandoned, with no one having used it in years. Sonic rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he turned around, seeing the sunset transcend into night.

"Hmm... I must have been running for longer than I anticipated." Sonic commented as he shrugged, shaking his head once again. "Eh. Soon I'll make like a tree and get out of here."

He then jumped to the highest point of the abandoned industrial area, being on the tallest building as he rested on the wrecked concrete, closing his eyes as he felt a gentle spring breeze blowing towards the northern direction.


	58. Chapter 58

_Happy belated 22nd birthday, Sonic._

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog continued dashing, going faster than the speed of sound as he left the industrial city, being in the fiery ruins of a city.

"Geeze, I'm getting vibes from Crisis City..." Sonic commented as he looked around, to see red and yellow fire spreading everywhere and red hot magma spewing out of the ground. "I better tread carefully around here!"

Suddenly, a fiery tornado emerged, carrying several different shaped cars as it hurled them at Sonic, with the crafty blue hedgehog dodging them with ease.

"You have to try better than that!" Sonic exclaimed as he laughed, pausing briefly and spanking his butt at the tornado. "Even Robootnik's early machines were more threatening!"

Somehow the fiery tornado took offense to that, as it began chasing Sonic, destroying the wrecked buildings that were in its way as Sonic zipped towards the northern direction.


End file.
